Go Forward Not Back
by fanflailingmess
Summary: Stiles and Derek have twins in the future. One of them gets blasted into the past. At first it's weird to see his dads so young but then he has to convince them to help him get back.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't!"

Daniel yelled as he ran forward. It was the last thing he remembered saying before falling face down. The scene changed around him as he fell into the dirt. Groaning he pushed himself up. It felt like someone punched him in the gut and dragged him afterward. Looking around Daniel questioned weather he was in Beacon Hills anymore. It seemed like woods were the same but they smelled different.

"Damn it George!" Daniel yelled at he tried to pull himself up. He stumbled and his hand smacked down across the nearest tree leaving claw marks.

This was not good. Daniel was going to kill his sister when he finally got back, or maybe his dad would kill them both. Daniel took a deep breath and tried to work things out in his head. Not like he would be blamed for what he sister did right? Even to him the argument sounded lame. He should have stayed away from his sister when Georgina was practicing magic. It wasn't like he ever showed any interest in learning but still he knew the basic rules of what she did.

Running his hand along the ridges he had left in the tree, Daniel took in his surroundings. It was midnight when he was with his sister but now it smelled like morning. It had to be two or three, not that his parents would have noticed. They had on reason to believe that their kids had sneaked out. Since she was out without permission then Gina would have gone back to their grandfather's house. It was an easy alibi whenever they wanted to get away with things. Their gramps always figured it was payback for the amount of times their parents had snuck out in their younger years. Daniel sighed and turned to head in the direction of the house.

Suddenly dizzy, Daniel had to brace himself but with nothing near he almost landed on his face again. Luckily he stumbled onto something that didn't hurt too badly and it was high enough off the ground that he didn't completely fall. He looked down and realized it was a large tree stump. This wasn't where he was standing with his sister. Daniel was confused but at least that explained why everything felt different, same woods but different location. Daniel wrote it off as he finally regained his balance. Nope, Gina was never going to hear the end of this.

After shifting he took off running, more conspicuous but there was no way Daniel was walking the whole way. While he ran, little things started to seem off. Daniel had ran this path a hundred times growing up but there was something weird happening. Again thinking this was a side effect from his sister blasting him from one place to another, there wasn't much point in worrying about it. Daniel just wanted to get to the familiar house without anything else happening.

Gold eyes and fangs disappeared as the teen headed inside. He was so done with tonight he just wanted to fall onto the couch and sleep. If Daniel knew his gramps he'd be wakened by the smell of bacon in the morning which made Daniel smile just thinking about it.

Oddly the door was locked but the key was easily accessible under the plant on the left. The entrance was usually left open since there were always a few pack members constantly coming and going. Daniel shook it off thinking it was someone who found out where he'd been and was trying to teach him a lesson.

He yanked the door open and was surprised that the only occupant seemed to be awake. Daniel thought that his gramps had stopped taking the late shifts and he knew his dad wasn't home. The familiar sound of the jeep hadn't even been close until just now. Internally Daniel groaned, he knew he was in some dip shit if his dad drove all the way out to find him.

"I'm so killing George when I see her," he grumbled to himself.

"Stiles?" his grandfather called from the kitchen.

Before he could answer, Daniel heard the engine of the jeep turn off and dirt crunching as he dad got closer. He sighed not in the mood for dealing with this at this time of night, or morning whatever he thought. Daniel was starting to get a headache just thinking about how he was going to explain this.

"No it's…"

Before Daniel could finish the door behind him opened up showing a slim figure in the door way. He stood shocked as his headache hit full force and everything went fuzzy before dropping to the floor.

* * *

"So he got here before I did?" Stiles asked his dad. They were both standing over this kid in their house who was out cold. The boy had dark hair and seemed to be the same height as Stiles. He was lean but weirdly dragged him to the couch but he never moved. "And he came in through the front door?" Stiles snorted. "Well that's a new one usually they just come through my window." The sheriff groaned.

"Remind me to put a lock on your window," he said.

"No use dad, werewolves remember? Besides I don't think Scott would ever forgive you," Stiles gave his father a small smile.

"Fine," the Sheriff sighed in defeat. "It looks like he opened the door with the key. I asked him if it was you. He finally said no but then you came through the door and he dropped like a rock," he explained. "Look I know I'm still relatively new to this but do you think that he's one of you know Derek's?" the Sheriff asked while still keeping an eye on the boy. Now that his dad mentioned it, the boy actually did remind Stiles a little of Derek but looked way too small and lost for that comparison to really work.

"No he's definitely not one of Derek's pack I would have heard something but he might be a werewolf. We'll find out more when the Scott and the pack gets here." Crouching down to look at the kid it was weird. All the wolves he knew bitten or born pretty much acted the same when they were startled. They shifted or at least would try to fight, this one just dropped or some reason. None of the usual indicators were there but this was definitely something supernatural.

"What I don't get is why he came here in the first place," Stiles continued as continued trying to put pieces together. "I mean we've both been kidnapped but those times were only because something bigger going on. There's always been a reason."

"If anyone gets kidnapped again I swear Stiles…" the sheriff started.

"Even if that does end up happening I'm sure we'll have a lot more to deal with. This is weird but it's too easy for us," Stiles trailed off lost in his thoughts. Sheriff Stilinski could see the change in his son from flailing to controlled. It scared him how fast Stiles switched sometimes but he was grateful. The Sheriff was sure he would have lost his son a long time ago if it weren't for how quickly he was able to adapt. He opened his mouth to say something when the pack swept into this house.

"Hey Sheriff" said Scott as he came through the door. Even with this strange supernatural occurrence Scott was able to offer up a smile. Satisfied that the pack would contact him if needed John grunted and gave a little "Hey Scott" before turning and calling back "I have an early shift so can you guys wrap this one quickly, I can still take him in on breaking and entering." The pack heard him mumbling as he walked away. Stiles felt a little bad, his dad was dealing with this as well as he could but it was still hard to process. He knew how much his dad wanted to help but gave them the space to deal with things on their own.

"Did you need to bring everyone?" Stiles asked as he eyed the amount of people crowding his living room. They all focused on the kid who was still passed out.

"We didn't know what was happening or if anyone else was going to show up after him" Scott shrugged Lydia was already leaning down inspecting he kid.

"What happened to him?" she asked softly.

"I don't know I walked in the door and he passed out," Stiles gestured as if that would help them picture it.

"So whatever it was it happened when he saw you?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah pretty much," said Stiles looking down again.

"Take him in" Derek finally spoke up.

"Who are we going to take him to? The Sheriff doesn't even want to deal with this" Isaac said looking down the hall.

"We could always check with my dad. Maybe he was being hunted," Allison offered.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how he got in or knew where the key was," Stiles was still stuck on how this kid got in. Stiles wondered when coming in through the window became the normal way for people to enter his house.

"Deaton," Derek said interrupting his thoughts. "We'll make a few calls with nearby packs, Allison can check with the hunters and Deaton should at least be able to help us wake him up."

"Why does he smell so weird" Cora asked seeming to materialize out of nowhere. Stiles jumped internally cursing the Hales and their weird ability to creep up on people. When they had packs attacking no one showed up but one lousy kid who Stiles probably could've taken by himself and they all show up.

"I thought it was just me" said Isaac. They started to throw out different theories when Derek turned to Scott.

"Contact Deaton ask if he's available to handle this" Derek ordered.

"Jesus Derek we're not just going to drop the kid off are we?" Stiles asked surprised.

"No but we need a starting point and since your only contribution was knocking him out we need to look for someone else," Derek snapped. Stiles frowned Derek was being even more of a dick than usual. He opened his mouth to day something when Scott cut him off.

"Deaton's expecting us" he called out putting away his phone.

"Fine you get to haul him to the Jeep" Stiles said as he turned to grab his keys. If Derek was being a jerk so could he. Not like it would actually matter to Derek. It would probably annoy him more than anything and Stiles was ok with that.

* * *

They finally made it to the clinic. Derek instructed the rest of the pack to wait while he, Scott and Stiles went into the operating room. Scott placed the kid on the table and started to explain to Deaton the way the kid appeared.

"Got any ideas?" Derek asked when he wrapped it up. He tried to focus but he was also listening to the rest of his pack. Erica and Boyd were outside arguing where the kid might have come from. Cora was going through her contacts she needed to see if any pack they knew was missing a member. What bugged Derek is that he didn't know why this kid would go to Stiles' house. Sure it smelled like pack but his loft would be the more obvious choice if they were all being targeted.

"Well we can try a few things. I want to first check if this is in fact a werewolf or something else entirely. Especially since we _have_ been seeing more unique individuals in Beacon Hills." Deaton started rifling through drawers and Derek could smell the mix of medical supplies and herbs being moved in the room. As Scott and Stiles started to talk through how they would question him the smell of wolfsbane permeated the room. It wasn't anywhere strong enough to harm any of them but it was unpleasant. Derek cringed when Deaton pulled the wolfsbane out and waved it under the kids nose.

"We're not trying to kill the kid," said Stiles as Scott turned his head to avoid the smell.

"Not to worry, this is a small dose and should affect him minimally. Just something to wake him up" there was only a seconds pause before the kid spasmed. His arm came up to his face as if he was going to grab the wolfs bane but only smashed it further into his face. Derek and Scott both surged forward and grabbed him by the arms while his violent coughing started to shake the herb off. Of course thought Derek.

"What was that?" Cora burst through the door. Erica and Boyd were behind her ready in case anything happened.

"Nothing. He just woke up," Derek said struggling to hold the kid back.

"Yeah because someone shoved wolfsbane up his nose," Stiles blurted. Cora paled at the words and Derek nodded at her to leave. She hesitated but closed the door.

"What's going on?" The boy wheezed out. Scott looked to Derek as if asking whether they should let him go but Derek held on and Scott stayed in place.

"You're at a veterinary clinic. Do you remember how you got here?" Deaton's tone was reassuring but firm.

"I was in a house and then I thought..." the kid trailed off and finally looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Scott. When he saw Derek he jumped which caused Derek to hold on even tighter. Flashing his teeth and blue eyes, the boy was transfixed until he made a small noise and looked back to Deaton.

"You fainted and they brought you here," said Deaton. He slipped into a calming tone that Derek could tell was practiced. The kid was too wound up though to really notice a difference.

"What's your name?" Deaton asked.

"D-Daniel," he stammered looking at Derek again.

"Why were you in my house?" Stiles asked coming forward. Daniel looked at him and jumped forward instead of away. "Hey stay still," Scott grunted as he held him back in place. Judging by the surprise on his face, it seemed like his movement had been involuntary. Derek was frustrated, trust Stiles to be a magnet to whatever mystery creature they were dealing with this time.

"I'm-I'm sorry I just," Daniel continued to look between all four of them with an mouth open.

"It's ok start from the beginning. Talk about what you're doing here," Deaton instructed evenly.

"You're an emissary" Daniel said. It wasn't a question, which surprised Derek. He hadn't even know about Deaton's position until recently.

"Correct" Deaton replied. If he was concerned or surprised he didn't show it.

"My twin sister sent me here. Accidentally," Daniel added hurriedly "She was working on spells and lost control," suddenly Daniel looked annoyed. "I told her not to mess with things but she was angry. She let her emotions take over which she never does probably because she thought no one was around" Daniel turned to look at Derek as if he would understand. Instead Derek just glared. Daniel wavered a bit before looking back at Deaton.

"You say your sister used magic and do you also have this ability?" Deaton questioned. The kid looked worried for a half second as if he'd revealed too much. When he answered though his heartbeat was normal.

"No" he shook his head "just her. I've only learned about it in theory she studies under someone else," Daniel finished.

"So you have another one. A druid right? Someone who might be able to get you back to your time?" Stiles asked. The sentence hung in the air for a second until he realized "Wait so are we really talking about time travel here. Like it's a real thing?" Stiles shook his head. They all looked to Deaton who just ignored the question. The kid meanwhile was still frozen in place.

"If it was an accident then how could someone pull that off if they were just training? That seems like a big deal to me no matter where or I mean when they're from" Scott frowned as he tried work it out in his head.

"Look I can't tell you a lot. I might not be able to tell you anything just please help me get back" Daniel turned to each of them as he spoke. When his eyes were on Derek, he noticed that his eyes were still way too golden for someone who wasn't shifted. This kid was weird and they needed to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Wait if you're here then where's your sister" Scott asked which is when Daniel lunged forward again.


	2. Chapter 2

"No no no no," Daniel burst out as he struggled to get free. "Listen you need to help me contact my pack. I need to make sure that my sister's alright," he looked wildly around the room. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. Daniel didn't blame them, he freaked out for a second and lost control but he needed to make sure George was alright.

"How do you know she's not here?" asked Deaton. He was still acting calm just like Daniel remembered. It used to be reassuring but knowing that he was capable of hiding information, it was frustrating.

"It's a twin thing?" Daniel tried "It's-ok let me try to explain she's magic and I'm," he took a pause trying to find the word "sort of magic I guess. Never mind just know that I'd feel something if anything bad happened to her." In the corner Stiles looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe Daniel was crazy, George must have caused him to hit his head. That's the only explanation Daniel had as to why he's seeing the younger versions of his dads in the room.

"Ok so we get that you have the whole Luke, Lea thing going on," Stiles turned from Daniel. "Deaton you think that we could get him a line of communication to wherever he's from?" Deaton took a second before he spoke.

"We'd have to try to research communication spells but that's not as difficult as actually sending a person back," Deaton explained. "We can try to coordinate once we do establish contact. If we try to send Daniel back on both ends things should right themselves." He sounded more confident that Daniel had hoped for.

"Great so we get to do a ton of research on time travel. Sounds easy enough," said Stiles with so much sarcasm even Scott noticed. Daniel's eyes widened. He wasn't used to his Pops complaining about research. Research was his thing, it's just what he did.

"Is that really all you can do for him?" asked Scott as he kept a tight grip on Daniel.

"I mean yeah it should though. If we get people on both ends using that much magic then both times will have to come into alignment right?" Daniel interrupted almost forgetting how nervous he was in his interest.

"Correct Mr." Deaton paused to allow Daniel a chance to offer up his name

"Uhmm I'm uh Hernandez," Daniel grasped at the nearest pack he could think of. He tried to pretend that he wasn't painfully obvious. Derek was still looking at him thought and damn it his Dad always knew how to tell when he was lying. Daniel was trying to avoid looking at Derek when Stiles clapped his hands together.

"Welp we're going to act like that's not super questionable. Deaton how long until we can get that set up?" Stiles asked.

"I'll have to make a few trips. This is beyond what I'm used to dealing with. I'll need to procure some special items. I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem to house one wolf for a few weeks," Deaton explained.

"A few weeks?" Derek asked sharply.

"Two at the most," Deaton replied.

"Yeah he can stay with me," Stiles says when Derek made a noise in the back of his throat. "What's another pup to take in?" Stiles joked. Daniel thought he saw an odd look on his dad's face but it disappeared before he could be sure.

"Not happening, he's sticking around where I can keep an eye on him," Derek said composed.

"As long as Daniel here doesn't give too much away I'm sure that you'll all be fine," Deaton clapped Daniel on the shoulder. It felt more like a warning than a reassurance."No specifics, the biggest generalities that you can manage," Deaton nodded then turned to Stiles and Derek. "And I don't want any of you or your pack prying too deep or badgering this poor boy. Now if you would all excuse me the vet is closed and it seems as though I have quite a trip in the morning." He gestured for them all to leave.

Daniel muttered a phrase that Deaton taught Gina when they were little. She was first learning magic and it was to show that you weren't alone in the magic community. Daniel didn't even know what it meant but he knew that it would make him more trustworthy to Deaton. At first Daniel didn't know if the good doctor heard him but paused in case Deaton heard.

"Well" Daniel heard as they started to leave. "Maybe you have more of a story than I thought goodnight to you all."

* * *

Stiles was worries because this kid looked like he was going to bolt any second. They were sounding outside. Derek barked out orders to the pack to head back to the loft. Isaac was the only one still waiting outside. Stiles wanted Daniel to stay with him because Derek didn't understand that he couldn't just intimidate everyone with his alphaness. Seriously Derek only had two settings all-consuming-guilt or let's-go-hunt-down-woodland-creatures. Ok so maybe Derek did have a throw-Stiles-up-against-a-wall mode too but Stiles wasn't thinking about that right now. Nope, we was too focused on how much of a jerk Derek was being.

"He's going to take off if you force him anywhere. Let him stay with me at my house tonight," Stiles grounded himself. Before Derek could even argue he continued "With Scott at my house, we can watch this guy and we won't have to worry about him taking off in the middle of the night. Look all I'm saying is we'll get a ton more out of him if it's me and Scott instead of your brooding ass trying to scare information out of him."

"And I'm telling you that he's dangerous and should be under someone's watch…we don't need to know about him you heard what Deaton said we just need to send him back." Derek got right into Stiles face.

"Hey c'mon Derek" Scott pulled Derek back. Derek just growled and threw his hand off. Stiles saw Daniel flinch from where he stood but didn't give his ground.

"Dude that's harsh even for you. Next time you get blasted anywhere plain explosion or even into the future because yeah apparently that's what we're dealing with now, I'm leaving your ass," Stiles finished his rant and Derek just stood glaring at him.

"None of us are involved with magic like this so it's not the same thing _and_ judging by the fact that he hasn't done more than mutter to himself for the past five minutes I'm pretty sure he's not up for being interrogated. He's coming with me and Isaac," Derek countered.

"Don't get all Alpha on me sourwolf" said Stiles as he shook his head. Stiles didn't realize that Daniel had finally stopped murmuring until they he tried to intervene.

"Excuse me Da-Derek?" While Stiles was shocked that the boy had spoken. Derek turned around so sharply that Daniel ended up taking a step back. "I can, I mean would it be ok to go with Stiles. I promise not to run and you can even cuff me" he thrust his hands out while Derek rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything" he finished eyes shifting between the two of them. Derek was ready to fully turn and face Daniel when he felt Stiles grab his shoulder and turned him around.

"Really you know what enough I'm taking him. Sorry what's your name again?" Stiles turned around.

"Daniel" came a short answer.

"Daniel, cool." Stiles pointed to Isaac "You two get to terrorize Daniel after he's gotten used to our timeline got it? Ok good." With that Stiles gestured to the kid and walked out the door. Daniel looked between the two again before taking off after Stiles.

"Scotty come one we're going in the Jeep."

* * *

Daniel was freaking out. He'll admit that he kind of lost it. Ok judging from the weird looks and supposed (he was not going to admit to it) muttering that happened in the clinic he lost it. Come on it wasn't like this happened every day. Seeing his parents as kids, well his dad was less of a kid. He just seemed younger. Ok he was going to pull it together. No more people thinking he was crazy for talking to himself.

"Umm you still with us dude?" he heard his Uncle Scott's voice laced with concern.

Well shit there goes that plan. He decided to go with as close to the truth as he could manage.

"Yeah it's just a long day and I'm still trying to keep it together you know?" Daniel hoped that was safe enough.

"It's fine we're here for you man" Scott tried to reassure him. Daniel was glad to know that his uncle was awesome at any point in time.

"Which means that you're not worried about me as a threat," Daniel blurted without thinking. To his surprise Scott only chuckled and replied "No we can generally tell pretty fast now what's evil and what's not…" he trailed away looking at Stiles. Daniel decided not to push it. There was a lot that had happened in Beacon Hills over the years. He never got the full story from his parents and didn't even know where he had dropped down in their timeline. Stiles had been right about him needing to understand where he was. Daniel could only offer up a weak smile and thanks as they drove.

They ended up back at his gramps house. On the way Stiles called the Sheriff and filled him in on their added house guest. Daniel was distracted thinking about where his sister might have ended up. He was glad the pack were on the lookout though. His sister could be anywhere, maybe even in another time completely. He was so busy zoning out that he didn't even realize that Stiles had built a little makeshift bed on the floor of his room.

"Ok boys all blankets if you needed 'em" Stiles huffed as he dumped even more blankets on the floor. "Sorry but the random time traveler gets the floor. Scott and I get the bed." Stiles announced as he flopped back onto his mattress.

"What?" Daniel tried to hide his surprise but no this was weird, Pops and Uncle Scott were always really close but this was crossing a line that he never wanted to know about.

"You got a problem with that because it's so not cool," said Scott shaking his head a little bit. He plopped down next to Stiles. Daniel couldn't smell any attraction between them but his dad always told them how often couples switched around when they were kids. He was frozen unsure what would happen. If they kissed he may go back to freaking out.

"Yeah save whatever weird panic that you're having for later because I'm dead tired from A) being up so late and B) you showing up and scaring the shit out of everyone." Stiles mumbled as he turned again and tried to get comfortable.

"Before I forget," Stiles tossed him some earplugs.

"Thanks" Daniel said slowly as he caught them.

"No problem" replied Stiles as he snuggled back down onto the bed. Daniel heard his uncle start to snore and smiled to himself. Even as a kid, Scott had a problem. Instead of putting the ear plugs in he listened to the sound familiar from so many camping trips and sleep overs with his cousins. He didn't feel weird anymore for a second he was able to close his eyes and remember it didn't matter when he was here, it was still home.

* * *

Stiles got up early and went down to the kitchen, he didn't wake up Scott when he moved, so much for him being on guard. Whatever thought Stiles. If there was an actual problem then he knew that Scott would be there for him. Stiles started making food and spotted a note left there by his dad explaining that he would be late at work and would be on the lookout. He sent off a text letting him know what was going on. Stiles sighed wanting to give his dad some relief but knew keeping him out of the loop would worry him more.

"Hey" Stiles looked up to see Daniel standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Way to go Scott.

"Hey sorry I make so much noise. I forget that not everyone sleeps as heavy as Scott.

"Nah, it's fine" Daniel replied as he sat down and looked around the kitchen awkwardly. He looked like he was still adjusting to whatever crazy was still going on. Maybe it was time that Stiles could get some information out of the kid. Sliding a plate of food over Stiles started.

"Look I know that you can't say too much but give us something to work with here," Stiles knew this kid would respond better to the gentler approach. Daniel sat quiet for a while and Stiles was worried that he would shut down again. It was clear that the boy was arguing in his head about what he should say. "Fine something small then" Stiles amended. "How did you get here? How far are you from exactly?"

"In the, you know, future I'm from here, like not here here but you know what I mean" Daniel tried.

"You're from Beacon hills" supplied Stiles. Luckily he was able to make sense of what Daniel was trying to say.

"Yes and my pack, the pack that is there with me is close to the pack that will be here." Again Stiles could sense that he was trying to tell without actually giving information away. This was going to be more frustrating than he though.

"See that we can work with. It makes almost zero sense but it's something here now eat," he instructed once again pushing the plate toward Daniel who had finally stared to dig in. Stiles now knew that Daniel was from here, which meant he could be useful. He didn't want to scare the kid again though.

"Thanks" Daniel managed though bites of food. "I needed this. It brings me home you know the food, the smell of it. It masks the smell of other things. The smell here is like home but it's also a little off because things change."

"Yeah I imaging that it'd be different for you" replied Stiles slowly, still trying to put things together.

"Not just different you know but unfinished," Daniel said before another bite of bacon.

Now that struck a chord with Stiles, so things were on a track somewhere that was interesting information in itself.

"It's like when you re-read a book. You know the ending and how things _should_ be, so going through seeing all of those details along the way begin to make everything seem off. Some of you I don't know too much about because they aren't here anymore and some people will show up in time. I've heard stories about Beacon Hills I know most of how it goes but not every single detail," he continued. Stiles was a little shook up this kid was saying a lot even if he didn't realize he gave anything away. It seemed like Daniel was coming from a closer future than Stiles had originally thought.

"Are you saying that you know the end of our stories? All of us?" asked Stiles suddenly serious despite his best effort. The kid realized that he had given too much away.

"I'm just saying that things change here. It's probably effecting me differently than it would Gina, my sister, but it's still off to me. The smell is the weirdest. It's pack but at the same time it's not."

"They said something almost similar about you" Stiles conceded as he heard Daniel chuckle.

"They would."

They ate in silence for a while until Scott joined them and started to eat too. Stiles groaned to himself great now he had to feed two werewolves. Maybe he should have just given Daniel to Derek. That way his dad wouldn't kill him later when all the food was gone.

"Hey so umm not that his isn't great but what's going to happen to me? For like the rest of today" Daniel finally asked when they had finished. He looked smaller when he asked and Scott and Stiles shared a look. Why was he acting like this? Usually there was more fight in the wolves they encountered.

"Well I figured you kind of get a choice because we have school tomorrow," Stiles offered.

"Seriously?" Daniel looked between the two as if they were going to suddenly change their minds.

"What do you mean seriously did you think we'd keep you locked up or something? We're just going to do homework or research so you can chill always until tomorrow least" Stiles smiled "I mean you could pull a Derek and be that super weird guy who hands around a high school."

"He does what?" Daniel's face was priceless and had both Scott and Stiles laughing.

"Sorry but you keep throwing things out there like that I'm going to come to weird conclusions," Daniel trailed off.

"You wouldn't be the first," Stiles smirked.

"How much do you actually know?" Scott finally asked. He'd been watching the two of them interact for a while and Stiles could see that he was trying to figure something out there. Stiles wrote it off and decided that he'd have to ask Scott about it later.

"Not much" this time Daniel seemed like he could get the words out easier. "I just know the ends like I was telling Stiles and now that I know you're all in high school now. You all look like your twenty though. What the hell is up with you being so in shape." Daniel shook his head a bit. Stiles took a little bit of pity on the guy, for a wolf he was actually on the smaller side.

"Fighting evil will do that do you," Stiles stretched out showing off just how lean he was. He wasn't small but definitely less muscular than Scott. They all burst out laughing. "So shit ton of research" Stiles pointed to himself "and video games" he pointed to Scott and Daniel "and then we switch? I'll throw out questions in case either of you can answer," Stiles tried to bait Daniel who just shrugged. Damn it.

"Yes I need someone to finish Lego Marvel" Scott pumped his fist in joy. He ran up the stairs and they could hear him trying to find the video game.

"Lego Marvel really?" Daniel just stared at Stiles.

"I mean you could help Scott in his quest to get a hundred percent or help me research," shrugged Stiles. This was a weird thing of Scott's. He had this mission to get a hundred percent on all of those games for some reason.

"Alright boys let's see where you are" said Daniel clapped his hand together.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing work and filling Daniel in on things that were happening in Beacon Hills to give him a better frame of reference. Even though Stiles had started to trust him, they didn't give too much away since that usually bite them in the ass later.

"I'm dropping you off with Derek tomorrow," Stiles saw Daniel open his mouth to protest but before he could say anything "it's either that or you can spend time with Peter but that's one thing I don't want to inflict on anyone so…." He started to trail off while it looked like Daniel realized that he wouldn't really have a choice in it. Scott must have also sensed his uneasiness because he looked at Daniel and gave him a small smile.

* * *

Notes: Before I forget this fic was inspired by Time Traveling Sterek Twins on AO3, warning it's a wip. Also thanks so much for all the support. I'm going to try to update on Tuesdays. Come say hi on .com!


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel tried to sleep. He really tried to be calm, hell he even used those annoying breathing techniques he used as a pup but he was still fidgety. He was going to be hanging out with his Dad tomorrow. Hanging out with Pops has been one thing and Uncle Scott proved to be just as welcoming even if his wolf was subconsciously suspicious. Seriously he looked at Daniel and Stiles so much it was surprising he didn't put it together. The difference was that Dad was an alpha, his alpha. His Dad in this time line didn't even like him and Daniel couldn't blame him. A strange wolf trespassing that probably smelled like a mix between pack and strangers would be threatening. If the alpha sensed someone threatening his pack, oh God his dad was going to kill him. Crap Daniel needed to figure this out. He needed to calm the fuck out maybe he'd go into the kitchen and check to see if they had anything for him.

Daniel actually made it all the way down to the kitchen and was halfway through the medicine when he remembered something. Shit none of this would be laced with wolfsbane or any other plants. Where Daniel came from, they actually had medicine for wolves. Aunt Lydia had worked out how to use different roots and herbs to help in situations when pack needed to calm down the inner wolf. Just like now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel heard Stiles behind him.

Fuck.

"I um nothing. Just looking I mean that I um," Daniel stammered as he tried to make up an excuse for going through their cabinets.

"Yeah you know what I'm letting this one go only because you're going to go with Derek," Stiles grabbed him. Daniel was so surprised that he allowed himself to be led to the door.  
"All yours oh mighty alpha," Stiles said as he pushed Daniel out. "Good luck dude," Daniel wasn't sure if this was directed to him or Derek.

"Sorry I think I pissed him off," Daniel said wincing as he felt his Dad's gaze on him. No he was making a switch right now, this guy in front of him was Derek not Dad.

"Stiles?" Derek asked lifting an eye brow. They watched Stiles retreat back into the house. He didn't smell mad just frustrated. "How did you even? No you know what never mind I don't want to know," Derek finished as he took a long look at the Stilinski house. Daniel noticed his gaze went for a little longer than necessary. Why didn't Derek just go in? Wait, were they not together yet? This day was going to be so awkward.

"Ok well so what's on the schedule today?" Daniel asked trying to shake his thoughts and prepare himself. The past few days had been pretty awesome and he only expected some not so awesome days to make up for that fact. Derek had always been way more organized so he probably had the day planned out.

"We're going to Argent's." Daniel must have looked surprised. "A hunter," Derek clarified "to see if we can find anything." Daniel knew who they were and about their family. It was weird to hear them talked about so plainly and openly. Things really had gotten rougher over the years. It was weird because he always expected the past to be worse somehow. He had heard stories of Alpha packs and territory disputes but maybe it had actually been easier. Daniel snapped back when he heard Derek finish. "Then we'll go back to where you remember you arrived. We're looking for anything that could help us.

"Uh not to shoot myself here but it is a good idea to go back into the woods? Who knows what'll happen when I actually go back. You could open a portal or send me who knows where," Daniel noticed that Derek had started to look at him with suspicion. "Not that I'd do anything or even think about running. Nope not me," he snapped his mouth shut.

"How did you even manage to piss off Stiles? You two are the same person," Derek rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go."

When they got to the Argent's, Daniel had a weird feeling. His wolf felt uneasy as they walked up to their apartment. Argent let them in but gave Daniel a searching look. He didn't remember Chris living here, when had he moved? Daniel stopped in the hallway almost tripping Derek behind him. Hanging were pictures of his Aunt Allison. These pictures were the same ones from his own timeline. It was weird to see something so unchanged over all these years. Derek sat Daniel down when he went into the office to talk to Chris. Argent was sharper in the way he spoke. Years from now he would have the weight of his daughter still over him and that would take a lot of his fight away. Daniel tried not to stare at the pictures from where he sat but it was an odd feeling seeing a shrine for the dead before they've died.

"I figured you needed to know this one isn't an omega. I also need any information or theories you might have," Derek said to Chris. Daniel could feel their eyes on him, they knew he was listening.

"Allison filled me in. We put the word out but most of our information includes combat and capture. We don't have many things for magic and definitely not for repelling." Chris explained to which Derek only nodded. There was a tension there that Daniel couldn't place. After a while they were back in the car. Daniel asked where they were going but only got silence as a response. They made it all the way to the woods before Derek said anything.

"Walk," he ordered.

Daniel slowly moved forward trying to keep his emotions under control. Sure this day was awkward but it was decent. It was still early with plenty of time for anything else to go wrong. Daniel was never able to sense things like his sister. He didn't know what would happen. Eventually they got back to where Daniel was blasted back.

"What is that?" Daniel asked. There was the stump that he held onto before he stumbled. It was huge. How had he not noticed before?

"It's called the Nemeton," answered Derek.

"No that is a big ass tree stump, unless" Daniel started to make connections. "In my time the Nemeton is a pool. It is filled with the energy of the tree that was uprooted when-"

"-only what I need to know" Derek cut him off. "What's important here?" he asked sharply. Daniel had a flash back to all the training sessions they'd been through.

* * *

"Wait unf," Daniel felt the air get knocked out of him as he fell onto his back. He hated these types of practices. His Dad would throw out scenarios that he had to figure out while sparring. They always started easy but got harder as they session went on.

"You have one beta at the perimeter, another beta that needs your help and there is another pack trying to take over the base. Talk. What do you do?" Derek lunged and tried to disable him.

"I take care of my beta in trouble first sir," Daniel rolled away from his blow. He heard his Dad grunt in approval.

"What's important here?" he asked while knocking Daniel into a tree hard enough to shake the trunk.

* * *

"Well," Derek looked at him expectantly with an arched eyebrow. Daniel snapped back to the current time.

"I think I know how we can communicate to the future, I mean my time," Derek was still staring at him. "Look I know that you have no reason to trust me but I think I can make it work. If we use part of this tree and mix it with other spell ingredients I might be able to talk to my sister," Daniel actually started to get excited. He pushed the flashback away. Who cares if the Nemeton was trying to tell him something. All he needed to know was there was a way.

"I thought she was the one with the spark," Derek called him out.

"She is but that doesn't mean my parents didn't try to teach me anything. She was always better but I took a few things from her here and there. It's a long shot but if I can swing it this might work," Daniel was still excited even if Derek looked unhappy.

"That's give you a whole lot of power that I'm not sure you need," Derek frowned.

"Trust me I know but listen to me I'm telling the truth and all I want is to get back to my time," Daniel finished and looked at Derek not breaking eye contact. He knew that his heart beat was normal and that challenging the alpha would make it easier for Derek to trust him. If he believed it enough to challenge Derek then it should be enough to convince him. They were locked like that for a while. Daniel made sure not to look away.

"I'll talk to the pack about it" said Derek slowly. Daniel relaxed.

"Thank you" he said as he exhaled. As Daniel took deep breath in the wind changed and he smelled something. This was a strong smell to have carried so far and Daniel couldn't ignore it.

"Derek what is that?" Daniel managed to get out. His chest was starting to get tight.

"What?" asked Derek confused.

"That smell, where's it coming from?" Daniel started to turn around and try locate its origin.

"It's from the Hale House" explained Derek.

"What?" Daniel asked worried that he heard correctly.

"The Hale house" Derek confirmed and Daniel started to feel wired. He started to wolf out without even trying. "Please I need to see," he was fighting the shift. Turing to ask his alpha Daniel needed confirmation. Even if Derek didn't know he was his alpha he needed permission.

"Ok just go" allowed Derek sounding worried. Daniel took off and Derek was not much further back the whole time keeping a distance in case he needed to stop Daniel. When he ran, Daniel followed the smell of destruction and sorrow, of hurt and pain. He ran inside and started to freak out and through his foggy thoughts he could only think. Great I'm the only werewolf to ever have a panic attack.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe how this kid was reacting. Of course he knew this was a panic attack he just wasn't even sure how this was possible. This was different from the panic attacks Stiles had. This kid was wolfing out and his senses were going crazy. Derek didn't understand why he cared so much for this kid but Daniel asked permission before running off, something his betas didn't even do. He treated Derek like an alpha and Derek wasn't going to let anyone in his pack suffer. It was time to put loyalty to the test.

"Calm down" he ordered with the authority of an alpha in his words. Daniel stopped for a second and began to focus a bit which meant that Derek had gotten through to him. Daniel still couldn't stop babbling though and his eyes were still shifting back and forth, at least the claws and fangs were under control.

"It's not supposed to be like this. My home. NO. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry I couldn't protect them." Daniel was starting to get out of control again. Derek grabbed him from behind and pulled him in to stop the flailing. Ok so maybe that wasn't a panic attack. This seemed bigger if Daniel was being ruled by his wolf. Derek held on and used all of the alpha power that he could.

"CALM." Then he spoke in a softer tone but still held onto the power behind it. "Breath. This is a place of memories. You need to calm down. I know it's hard." Derek took a second to realize what he said and the memories hit him again. It hurt to be here and it surprised Derek how numb he had become. That realization hurt almost as much as being back in the old house. He felt Daniel go limp. Derek let go of him but was still shaken, they both were. He honestly thought the kid was ok but as soon as he took his first step away he passed out. Derek wasn't sure if this was a magic thing or an overload of his senses. Great thought Derek, now he had to carry him through the woods and back to the car. It wasn't bad enough he was the creep at the high school he was not carrying an unconscious boy through the woods. He sighed before picking Daniel up.

When they got back to the loft. Derek put Daniel down on the couch and went into the other room to update Stiles.

"Hey what's up did you find anything today?" Stiles asked on the other line. It must have been after lacrosse practice because he sounded winded.

"No, well yes, we're at the loft" Derek winced. He shouldn't still be shaken up.

"Aw bonding already? I knew you could act like a really boy," Stiles teased. "Come on you know I'm joking but seriously how is Daniel doing. I wanted to apologize, he was acting weird this morning and I kind of snapped at him." Stiles continued when Derek was silent.

"We ended up at the old house and he kind of had a freak out" Derek interrupted before Stiles could go on a tangent. "He passed out but I brought him back."

"What! I told you to watch him not break him" Stiles was freaking out now great.

"Relax he calmed down" Derek needed to say it "and _then_ he passed out" he mumbled.

"Are you shitting me Derek that's an awful feeling," Stiles was getting worked up.

"Yeah you would know," Derek instantly regretted what he said.

"Dick move Hale. Go check on the kid and try not to kill him" Stiles hung up the phone. Grumbling Derek went back to the couch to find Daniel tossing and turning.

"No don't fight. I'm sorry don't," Daniel let out a little shout when he bolted upright with his claws out. He would have ripped the couch but Derek caught his arms before that could happen.

"You're ok, you're fine" Derek huffed as Daniel struggled. When he heard the words Daniel went back to normal.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at Derek. Derek almost recoiled. This kid looked so tired and broken. How had any wolf turned into this? Daniel sighed. "Look I should just go and get back to Stiles house. I'm sorry that I've bothered you as much as I have." Daniel stood but started to go move backwards when he realized that Derek was following him and had slowly backed him into a wall.

"Stop apologizing," Derek ordered. This wasn't an alpha command but he wanted to teach a lesson.

"Fine" Daniel said finally with a bit of bite to his voice. He looked like he was trying to remember something. Hopefully he's remembering that he's a wolf thought Derek. Instead Daniel's head hit the back of the wall he was backed into and he slowly started to slide down. When he was finally on the floor he put his heads in his hand. "Sorry I mean shit." Derek couldn't leave him like that. He'd been playing alpha for the kid long enough that he knew the only option was to keep helping. Derek knew there was fight in there somewhere, especially after that flicker he saw.

"Why are you so sorry? Don't be. You reacted in a way that is natural. That house has seen nothing but death," his throat got tighter as he finished.

"I still shouldn't have freaked out but it's just I've seen that house filled with people and pack. To see that and smell that much pain in a place…I feel like I failed I should have protected my pack," Daniel stopped himself. Derek was trying not to draw too many conclusions choosing to just let the kid get everything he needed out."You said you didn't want to hear about where I came from but that includes a time when that house felt nothing like that." Well there goes that.

"I've seen it like that too." Derek admitted. "I saw it before the fire but I just shoved those memories away. I guess I just got used to ignoring everything that happened before." They sat in silence for a while. "Thank you" said Derek surprising them both. "I don't know how far you must come from but to hear that one day that house will be closer to what it was, it helps looking it at it now." Derek finished while looking at Daniel and could tell that the boy was in a better place.

"I know what happened there but it's easy to forget. It's not something that we ignore but it's hard to picture. Everything just got a little too real." Daniel seemed to zone out again. Derek took this opportunity to ask him what he was really curious about.

"Why do you apologize" he asked taking a chance.

"My dad trains me to be an alpha like him but I'm just not like him you know?" Daniel started slowly. "My sister though," Daniel huffed and his words started to come faster "they're the same. I know he wishes that it was her but it was a toss-up. I got this," he slowly released his claws "and she got magic." Finally that hard edge creeped back in and Derek felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. His mom always wanted him, hell wanted all of them to be better, she pushed them and to have that much weight on kids is rough. He knew his mom wanted them to be their best but as an alpha that led to some harsh training. Daniel kept going.

"Shit sometimes I wish that it were her too though you know? But I can do it, being the alpha protecting our own. I know I can do it, maybe not in the way that he wants but I can," Daniel said this with such authority that Derek knew. He could tell that this kid was going to make it and that reassurance meant more to him that he would have realized.

"You will" Derek said "My mom, my alpha wanted things run her way. My older sister was going to be the next alpha so had different training but I saw it. I saw how different it was for alphas training to hold that much responsibility. She died before I became this so I'll never know," Derek trailed off and both of them were lost in their thoughts for a moment before looking at each other again. Derek really looked at this kid for the first time. Daniel's eyes weren't just brown they were golden. It was familiar and actually looking at him longer made Derek realize this kid had a lot of moles. Daniel must have sensed his sudden unease and looked at him funny. That's when the door swung open and Isaac walked in.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?"

* * *

Notes: Hey everyone thanks for all the follows and favorites all your encouragement has helped me stick to my every Tues posting schedule I'm going for. I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter up so let me know if there are any big mistakes I should correct as always please visit on tumblr on fanflailingmess


	4. Chapter 4

Georgina was tossing and turning. She kept seeing these weird visions of trees and people trapped under roots. She jolted awake.

"What happened?" were her first words when she looked around the room. She was back in her house but the last thing she remembered was being in the woods. She had gone out to where the Nemeton used to be. It was a pool now and a perfect place for her to boost her energy.

"What happened is that you did something stupid and scared the shit out of all of us," her Uncle Isaac was sitting in a chair across the room. "Everyone thought that you had been attacked or something. It wasn't until your Pops showed up that any of us actually had a clue about what was going on," he said. Gina's head thunked back against her headboard.

"I fucked up," she said plainly.

"Yeah you did," Isaac took pity on her. "But we're glad that your safe and you being stupid is better than anything else that could have happened."

"Thanks," said Gina weakly "Now where's Danny?" she asked looking up.

"We were going to ask you," Isaac frowned. "You're dads are pissed," again with the pity.

"Great," grumbled Gina as she rubbed her eyes. "I feel him, he's safe just not….here," she finished struggling to find the right words.

"Well that's helpful," came another voice. Gina snapped her head up and found her Pops leaning in the doorway looking tired and worried. Great like she didn't feel crappy enough along with everything else.

"Pop I'm so sorry I just wanted to see how things were before," Gina got out of bed and rushed to her dad but instead of hugging him she stopped short. She lowered her head like she would if he was the alpha. Growing up with wolves had caused her to pick up a few habits. Stiles mouth was a line. Gina knew that he worried about her being too serious. She was training to be the next emissary and that meant she was more disciplined than he thought any teenager should be.

"I just wanted to see what it was like," Gina repeated while still looking down.

"I thought so," Stiles said before pulling her into a hug. Gina relaxed a bit before pulling back and straightening up.

"I'm just going to head out," her uncle muttered before exiting the room. Stiles called out his thanks for watching Gina before turning around with his serious face. Gina knew that look, she could handle this. It was the emotion and feelings that she had trouble with. She got that from he Dad.

"Now what exactly happened? Obviously something didn't go right but what did you cast?" Stiles asked.

"A looking glass spell but I wanted to look backwards so I added a time element that I thought fit the best," explained Gina not wanting to think about what could have happened.

"Do you remember which spells and how you combines them?" Stiles was still thinking in emissary mode. Gina only nodded.

"Good you're not supposed to mix but that'll be a good start," Stiles said. Gina winced not liking to let her pack down. It frustrated her that she had allowed herself to put them in danger. It hurt her ego when she had to admit that she was wrong but in Gina had never actually hurt anyone else.

"I'm sorry," Gina managed with a lump in her throat. She hated to be wrong or even fail and to her this was the epitome of both. Stiles saw how upset Gina was and paused his planning.

"Hey get over here you felt that he's safe right?" Gina nodded. Stiles wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her into another hug. "And you're recovering?" again she nodded. "Then he's fine and I know that we'll get him back," Stiles said firmly. Gina wasn't sure if he was hiding his worry since both her father's had been known to do that well. Despite the different supernatural abilities in their family, her parents had always found a way to protect their kids. She didn't sense that he was lying but it never hurt to ask. When they separated she took her chance.

"I thought you'd freak out more," was Gina's way of checking on Pops.

"Your Dad is doing that enough for the both of us besides you'd have felt it. I trust in your instincts and I know that if anything had happened you would know no matter where he is. It's a thing with us Stilinski's just ask your grandpa," Stiles smiled. "I just want you to be ok. After everything that's happened you deserved to be a kid and make your own messes."

"My _messes_ did something to Danny," Gina interrupted him. She looked back down. Her training taught her to never cut off anyone higher ranking but this was Danny they were talking about.

"And mine affected by brother too. Did I ever tell you that I set your Uncle Scott on fire?" Stiles tried.

"It's not the same and you know it" Gina said crossing her arms.

"No but we can fix it. Come on let's go before your father starts another pack war." Stiles hugged his daughter once more. It was a weak joke and they both knew it. After everything that they'd been though in the past month it was hard to joke. For a while it seemed like there was one crisis after another. Gina forgot about that because right now she just wanted to find her brother.

* * *

After working through some father issues that Daniel didn't even realize he had, he decided it would be better to just stick with Stiles for the night. Not that he chose Stiles over Derek it was just a heavy day. Then Isaac showed up and Derek started to act like the dad he was used to. He wasn't quite there yet but Daniel could see the glimpses of where Derek would end up. It was Isaac's turn to cook so while he did, they talked about his day and lacrosse practice. It gave Daniel a sense of normalcy but at the same time it made him miss his own pack and his own dad. It took a while for them to settle into the situation since the feeling of anxiety was still in the air but they got there in the end.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Isaac as Daniel cleaned the kitchen.

"I don't know just whatever I guess," shrugged Daniel as he washed plates.

"I thought you wanted to try and get in contact with your time," came Derek's voice from behind him. Daniel would have jumped if he hadn't been used to it by now. Apparently Isaac was too since he didn't bat an eye instead asking what Derek meant.

"I thought you weren't even listening," admitted Daniel.

"Yeah he does that," Isaac said glaring at his alpha. Derek gave him a small smile like this was maybe something they bickered about. Daniel looked on in fascination as he continued to see Derek in a new and weirdly familiar light.

"I think it'll be good to use all of our options right?" Isaac argued. Daniel was relieved to have Isaac sticking up for him. It made things easier especially since he thought they were going to turn on him when he arrived.

"We don't know if it'll work though," Daniel started slowly. "I'm willing to try if you are but I don't know what'll happen." Daniel was a little worried Deaton wouldn't be there. Stiles hadn't started magic and his skill was nonexistent in this time.

"What if we do it on pack night," Isaac suggests. "We usually train but what better training than working for Danny here," Isaac clapped Daniel on the shoulder. It made Daniel wanted to laugh. Isaac was trying to act big but he looked so small. He wouldn't bulk up until he had already lived with Derek for a few more years.

"Yeah thanks man like I said I'm willing if you guys are," Daniel nodded.

"What do you need?" asked Derek which Daniel took as his approval on the subject.

"Just a few items, should only take a day. It's nothing compared to what Deaton's trying to do," Daniel almost forgot about him until he was brought up again.

"Welll," came Isaac "I'm sensing a chance to skip school." Derek raised an eyebrow "For the greater good of course," he added happily.

"You shouldn't miss anymore school," Derek said firmly.

"I have to miss school all the time for life and death situations at least let me miss this time for something cool," Isaac pleaded. It all clicked for Daniel, maybe Isaac was smarter than he thought. Daniel could tell that Derek was starting to waver when he finally nodded.

"Ok fine but no more missing unless it's an emergency," Derek finally gave in.

"And maybe I could even take your car," Isaac suggested.

"Don't push it," Derek had a warning tone but smiled as he shook his head.

Which is how Daniel and Isaac ended up in a store looking at different sized kiddie pools.

* * *

"Are you really sure that this is going to work?" asked Isaac as he was eyeing the pool Daniel was currently holding.

"Look honestly no, I don't have as much information as you'd like. This is usually my sister's thing," Daniel said comparing all the different sizes who knew there'd be so many.

"Yeah how does that work exactly, can she turn?" Isaac asked. He noticed that Daniel stilled but then continued as if nothing changed.

"Sometimes but not really it's complicated man," Daniel was trying to change the topic. Isaac could sense his discomfort and let it go. It was weirdly cool to hang out with Daniel. He wasn't pack yet but he could get used to the kid. He could picture them in Derek's loft. It wouldn't be much of a family but it could be theirs. Isaac shook his head. Daniel was going to be sent back that was the whole point of this. Still it was a nice thought. His old family wasn't much but last night was cool He could get used to something like that.

"I'm surprised you asked Derek if you could skip is he like your-"Daniel trailed off.

"No," Isaac said maybe just a little too fast. Daniel looked uneasy. "It's just he took me in. Well actually he kicked me out again and I'm not officially sure when I started living there again." Isaac wondered when this had been turned back on him and decided to give this kid credit. He was either really good or really lucky. Isaac hopped the latter was true. In the meantime Daniel looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah there was probably a way that Isaac could have explained that better.

"Ok I'm going to try and assume that that makes sense." Daniel said as he started to walk around the market again.

"I know it's weird but it's pack," Isaac tried to explain. He was thankful that Daniel could understand that at least.

"Well that helps a little," Daniel gave a little smile and nodded. It was easy to think that he could fit in with the rest of the pack. It was killing him Isaac needed to ask.

"Look Derek gave me the run down. I'm not supposed to ask but how are you connected to pack? I mean you kind of smell like us but different and don't take this the wrong way but I really want to fix that," Isaac cringed as the words left his mouth. He didn't want to be weird but pack smelled like pack. This kid was somewhere in between and that needed to change. Just a little scenting wouldn't hurt. Isaac calmed his wolf before it got weird. He liked him well enough hell so did Derek. They needed to get him in there as pack.

"No don't worry about it. You're right actually about being part of pack. I just can't tell you how and you can't tell anyone that I told you," Daniel finished. Isaac could tell he looked a little nervous.

"But you are one of us?" Isaac asked. Daniel nodded his head and looked like he was waiting for Isaac to react.

"Good" Isaac hooked an arm around Daniel. If this kid was going to stay he was going to smell like them damn it.

* * *

They ended up at the Nemeton and almost all of the wolves were there gathered in a sort of circle that kind of freaked Daniel out. If any of them thought he smelled more like them they didn't mention it. It seemed like smells were always changing when it came to this group. That's probably because they were all teenagers. Which also meant that they weren't very subtle when it came to all the weird looks he got as he hauled out all the supplies for the spell. Daniel took out a knife, a silver knife and whittled away at the wood of the Nemeton. He was careful not to damage it too much, even he knew this was some crazy power in that old stump. He threw all the ingredients together and set a match before throwing it in. The surface of the water caught on fire before settling down. The water was no longer clear but a silver mirrored surface. They stood waiting.

"Something should have happened. Why is nothing happening?" Daniel heard Scott say after a while.

"Give it time," Derek ordered.

He was about to give up when Daniel started to notice shapes forming in the pools surface. Everything started to sharpen up and then he herd it.

"Danny!" his sister's voice came from the pool and he dropped to his knees in relief.

"George," he peered in and smiled. She looked tired but in one piece. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been up until now. He'd been thrown into the past but she cast the spell, she could have died.

"Danny where are you? Where did I send you?" She was talking too fast to answer either question. Daniel waited until she took a breath.

"You're going to flip when I tell you this sis. You sent me back to old Beacon Hills," Daniel couldn't give her a real time without revealing it to anyone else. He hoped she got the hint before she said anything too revealing.

"Wait I actually sent you back? I thought I blasted you to another site with power that drew you in. Dad's going to be pissed and Pop's going to be proud," Gina herself looked conflicted herself. It was like she was both proud and mortified at the same time.

"It's working right you can hear them who are you talking to?" Isaac asked. Daniel turned his head Gina looked confused when Daniel looked away.

"Can you hear them? The people that are with me?" Daniel asked.

"No" Gina shook her head.

"No" replied Scott at the same time.

"Yeah, it's her, my sister, we got through," Daniel reported to the pack who were all watching him closely.

"Can you hear Pops?" Gina looked to the side.

"No, is he there too?" Daniel tried to see but the pool only showed his sister.

"Yeah hold on," Gina started to get a little fuzzy "He's going to try something. I can't believe you're still in Beacon Hills," she said in awe.

"Yeah it's so weird being here different but the same, older and newer at the same time," Daniel chanced a glance at the others watching them. He still needed to be careful even if they couldn't hear the whole conversation.

"Can you hear me now?" came the deeper version of Stile's voice. Daniel instantly relaxed when he heard it and he felt the wolves take notice.

"Pops," he wished he could just melt into the pool back into his own time.

"Hey there kiddo. You really in the past?" worry lined Stiles face. This was so weird looking at his Pops and having young Stiles standing across from him.

Yeah you should see-" Daniel started.

"Don't worry I did. Don't say anything. You could still mess with a time line. Tell me what's going on and what plans you have to get you home," Stiles slipped into his emissary role. That's the Pops Daniel remembered.

"Yes sir. Deaton's off collecting things for a spell. We figured if we do them at the same place on the same time focusing I'll go back," Daniel reported. Stiles next to him was watching him closely could he hear? No way, he didn't even really start studying magic until after they all graduated. He took deep breathes trying to reign in his feelings. It was weird that he could see both of them. He actually wasn't sure if he could look at past Stiles for a while after this. It might give something away if he was still thinking about his dad.

Finally Pops disappeared off to talk to Dad and start planning while Gina stayed behind.

"I know it's going to be weird but good luck. Keep the water from the pool and we can talk later," Gina also gave him a look and Daniel knew they'd be going through plans of action later. They were a team and they were going to get through this.

"Ok yeah. I'm by the Nemeton. I wish you could see it sis. You'd flip it's so beautiful," Daniel said knowing how big of a history nerd his sister was. She was even more passionate about history of magic and Beacon Hills.

"Good take a few more shavings from the water. To communicate-" Gina replied all business.

"I'll bring you some," Daniel interrupted.

"Only what you need," said Gina with a small smile. She was always the more rational but he knew she'd appreciate it. He noticed that his Pops had come back.

"You're sure you're alright?" Pops looked more confident. He had probably ironed out or confirmed the plan to bring him home. Dad may have even been in the room but there was no way of seeing him.

"Yeah I um I think I had a panic attack though," Daniel said and felt surprise go through the group surrounding him. He almost forgot that he was there with them. Young Stiles went still and started to smell a bit like anger. Daniel had to hold back a smile at that.

"How is that even possible?" Pops asked curious and worried. Daniel probably should have known that one Stiles being upset meant that the other would be too.

"We went to the Hale house," Daniel said softly. Pops only nodded.

"Listen to me are the others around?" Stiles asked. When Daniel nodded he continued. "You need to go so you don't give anything away but there's something that you need to know. Things are different. Pack is different, your dad and me. We were still figuring all of it out still," Stiles explained.

"Yeah I could see that for myself." Shaking his head in their direction next to him. His Pops eyes went wide with understanding. He went back into command mode as Daniel liked to call it.

"You need to watch yourself. I trust that you'll be safe that _they'll_ keep you safe but you can't let anything slip. I know you've heard this probably a million times before. Stay strong we believe in you. Love you kiddo," Stiles shape wavered for a bit and then disappeared.

"Keep the water close. I'll find a way of contacting you when we straighten things out. Be safe big brother," Gina smiled.

"Love you guys let the pack know I'm ok," Daniel said. Gina nodded and disappeared too. Daniel looked up from the pool. Everyone was looking at him with different levels of concern. He was confused until he realized that he was hunched over the little pool with both hands digging into the soft plastic. He really needed to get home. Daniel wanted to get up but he couldn't look at them. It was all too weird but he had gotten a command and he couldn't ignore that. Daniel took a deep breath and finally stood up and scooped the water into a flask he'd bought. Isaac had questioned him at the time but now he felt better for bringing it.

"You good?" Isaac looked at him with concern

"Yeah," Daniel addressed everyone. "I needed a reminder of where I came from. I'm sorry for dragging you out but I appreciate it," He was back in alpha training mode. This wasn't training anymore though and Daniel knew it was time to be his own type of leader.

"It was no problem man," said Scott.

"If anything it was very informative," said Lydia leaning against a tree. "A panic attack at the Hale house?" her eyebrow arched up. Daniel could see the gears turning in her head. Lydia was probably the one person who could put this all together. When he saw the way she was trying to figure him out all the warnings his Pops threw at him made sense. Daniel made a mental note to not spend that much time with her after today.

After that night Daniel bounced from house to house for a little bit. The Pack started to treat him a little bit differently. It might have been because his conversation reminded them that he had a pack and family somewhere. He had a suspicion though that it was because he was starting to be accepted into their pack. Isaac took it upon himself to scent him and the rest had joined in. Daniel wasn't complaining it was nice to feel welcomed. It was one of those days that he stayed with Stiles. No one was home since the Sheriff was at work and Stiles had lacrosse practice. He was reading on the couch when he felt the flask start to heat up. Daniel kept it near him worried that he was going to miss whatever signal Gina was going to send. Daniel grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and went up the stairs and into the extra room that was designated as his. He poured it out and hoped that this worked.

"Danny!" he heard his sister's voice come from the bowel.

"George." he relaxed. It was nice to see her again when no one was monitoring their conversation.

"Tell me about everything," she ordered. Daniel wanted to laugh. Only George would get away with ordering a wolf around. He let himself speak freely for the first time since arriving.

"You're not going to believe how weird it is. Grandpa is younger and kind of a bad ass and Pops wait 'till you hear this," Daniel told her about everything. He went through the first few awkward days and the switch to the pack accepting him. Daniel was worried that George would get mad that he told Isaac about being pack but she praised him for thinking on his feet. Finally he took a breath and asked how she was doing and how their family was adjusting.

"We're recovering," Gina said after some time.

"I'm glad after everything," Daniel smiled.

"I know but I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," Gina said looking nervous.

"What is it George?" Daniel asked.

"You, we, have a chance at seeing out parents. Our real parents," Gina eased in.

"Don't you dare say-" Daniel started.

"I'm not saying Dad and Pops aren't our real parents. It's just don't you think we should try?" Gina asked.

"First of all you don't know if anything'll work. You messing with magic and time is something that got me in trouble in the first place and second actually you know what that's pretty much it. You tried messing with things and I repeat that I'm the one that got blasted back into another time," Daniel stopped when he heard the jeep in the driveway. He had been so distracted he forgot to keep an ear out. Coming back to himself he realized what a jerk he had been of course she'd want to look into the past. Their time that he'd left was crap. It was easy to forget what made her cast that spell in the first place.

"God I'm so sorry I need to go," Daniel said but it was too late. He could tell that Gina had shut down into her own version of command mode damnit.

"It's ok just think about it for me," Gina said as she wavered away.

* * *

Notes:

This was a different style of writing for me. It had a little bit of Gina's perspective but this fic will mostly be set in the time Daniel was sent back to. I have it in my head a whole other back story of what was going on in Daniel's original time which led Gina to casting the spell. If I wrote this but from Stiles/ Derek perspective would you be interested? I'm thinking of connecting the two fics but I want to know that people would actually read it. Mentioned in this chapter was a whole lot of missing back story which will be covered later don't worry. Please let me know if you think I should make this into a series with comments/reviews or message me on tumblr at fanflailingmess.


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles got home he wanted to collapse. Practice had been rough especially since coach got it into his head that they needed to train longer. He barely made it to the couch before flopping down face first into the cushions deciding not to move. Stiles was glad that he took a shower at school as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep. He thought he heard a noise and opened an eye. He noticed Daniel coming down the stairs. He must be getting better at this. Now if only he could manage to pull that trick when Derek was around. Guy needed a bell around his neck because Stiles would not admit that he still got freaked out when Derek snuck up on him. Nope wouldn't do it.

"Rough day?" asked Daniel as he plopped onto the other couch.

"You'd think running from wolves would get my ass in better shape," Stiles voice was muffled into the couch cushion.

"To be fair in lacrosse you're also running into people not just avoiding," said Daniel.

"Eh true," Stiles closed his eyes again. It was nice to have Daniel here, pack had been going in and out of the loft but it felt nice to have people at the house too. According to Derek it was also better for pack to spread out on their territory. Stiles had to agree they were all pretty comfortable and it was a nice change for them.

"I know you usually cook for the sheriff but how about instead I pull me weight." Daniel popped up off the couch. Damn werewolves and their damn energy Stiles thought. "Just walk me through it because no offense but you look pretty beat."

"Don't burn down the house and you get my never ending thanks," Stiles rolled himself over and propped himself up. "Thanks man," he said pointing out the different ingredients. He was thankful Daniel didn't seem to care about the amount of restrictions Stiles put on food. Scott was always complaining but Stiles would put up with that as long as his dad was eating healthier. They worked in balance for a while. Stiles told Daniel about how much of a jerk coach was during practice and occasionally Daniel would ask a question about how to prepare something. Stiles actually really liked this. It was different than hanging out with Scott who admittedly still acted weird around Daniel. It was good though or at least it was until Daniel started to act twitchy.

"Hey so don't take this as weird or anything but I've been thinking," Daniel started. "If you had the chance to go back and…see your mom would you?" Daniel struggled to get the last part out. Stiles turned to him in surprise. He must have looked angry because Daniel shrunk back a little. It was almost satisfying until he realized he was pulling a Derek on the kid.

"How do you know about my mom?" Stiles asked a bit angrier than he mean to.

"Just trust me ok, please. I was talking to my sister and-"

"You talked to your sister?" Stiles interrupted. "That whole time and you couldn't mention hey I got news from the future today?"

"Yes but I mean shit sorry I'm fucking this all up," Daniel took a breath. Stiles tried to calm down as he watched Daniel attempt a coherent explanation.

"I have a chance to visit people who were dead when I was growing up," Stiles could tell that Daniel was making an effort to keep his information straight. That alone was a red flag. He was more worked up telling this story than when he was confronting Stiles. "These people they died saving me and my sister. She contacted me because she wants to be able to know more about them. We have almost nothing to go on in our current time," Daniel said. It was clear that there was a lot more that Daniel should be explaining. Why did he compare them to Stiles mother and how the hell did he even know about that in the first place. He took a second and tried to think about Daniel's perspective. If he was Marty McFly'd back into the past there was no way that he'd pass up the opportunity to see his mom.

"I would do anything to see my mom again and I would do even more if it meant giving my dad reassurance," he paused as Daniel held his breath. "If you want we can talk to Derek about it tomorrow," Stiles said finally. Daniel had given them reason to trust them. Stiles knew that they had to at least try and make an effort for him.

"Thanks man" Daniel relaxed. He put down a spoon he was holding and Stiles noticed that it was dented. He sighed. Stiles couldn't blame the kid but the more that they all spent time together the more that he wanted to ask questions. They'd lost people too but who was important enough to travel back and see?

* * *

Gina was waiting in her room with water set up in case Daniel tried to contact her. It was set up in a basin on her vanity. Next to it lay the same flask that Daniel used in his time but now it was worn with years of use. She felt like someone was watching her as she looked up from the book she was reading. Gina has been looking up time travel but now bent over the basin and cast a looking glass spell.

"You rang," she said as Daniel started to appear in the water.

"How did you know?" Daniel asked.

"Seems like I haven't lost my touch," Gina said smirking. She felt more like herself lately or at least more put together. Between everything that had happened it was crucial that she slipped back onto her training which meant acting confident even if she was still worried. Gina had never really messed up before sure she was hard on herself but this was different. This was her acknowledging she was a fuck up and being able to move on.

"I'll do it," Daniel said and the smile slipped from her lips as she snapped back into command mode.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said looking grim. Good that meant that he was taking this seriously.

"Ok I want to ask you something else then," Gina was ready to spend at least half an hour convincing him of her plan but Daniel surprised her.

"You want to make a switch," he said as a statement rather than a question.

"You knew," Gina tried to hide a smile.

"Come on George I know you," Daniel almost rolled his eyes. Gina noticed that he was different, more steeled somehow. This might be good for both of them then.

"Ok if we're ready then. It might not work this same way though," Gina began to outline what was going to happen.

"And it might not work at all," Daniel finished. "Don't worry I believe in you," he finished. Gina raised her eye brow but didn't say anything. It wasn't like him to be so forward especially with magic. Still it was good that he trusted her. That would be good for them later on when they were in charge of the pack.

"There you are," she said. "That's the alpha I knew you could be," she felt like they were finally fitting into their roles. More importantly they were able to see each other in their roles. The both put their hands to the water and concentrated. Gina started to mutter a few words under her breath. Usually they didn't need assistance but when you're dealing with another time it was better to be safe. At least as safe as anyone can be messing with time. It wasn't long until they felt the weird spinning sensation and before they knew it Gina looking at herself in the water. It was always weird looking at each other after they switched their bodies. Gina closed her eyes one more time and cast another spell. They needed to look like themselves even if they were actually switched. When she opened her eyes once more she was looking at her brother again. Good.

"I managed to voodoo a little so we can look like us. Don't want a repeat of last time," Gina said as they both cringed. The first time they did this had been on accident and had been really rough on both of them. Neither of them even knew this was a thing that could happen with wolves.

"Try it," Daniel ordered. Gina felt herself shift. She touched her face and her eyes widened as she looked at Daniel. Gina couldn't switch in her own body so this was a rare experience.

"I'll get us close and then I'll switch," Gina said staring at her claws. She kept her voice steady but it was hard to keep all the werewolf senses straight especially since she didn't have that much practice. Still all that training kicked in and helped her anchor.

"Try to get to them fast," said Daniel. "As awesome as your magic is it gets weird after a while." He looked uncomfortable too and Gina knew it was the magic in him. He was as unaccustomed to the feeling as she was to the wolf.

"Trust me I know," said Gina taking a deep breath. "It's always weird getting used to this. It's hard to keep it up but at least it won't be as bad as the first time," they both cringed again and laughed when they noticed each other. The first time really had been awful. Gina could tell that Daniel was giving her one of those looks, she knew this look because she was usually the one giving it.

"What?" Gina asked finally.

"Good luck with our parents," Daniel said with a smug grin. Gina let out a groan.

"Seriously though thanks and hey you too," Gina said.

"Oh shit," Daniel said realizing that he had to deal with his parents. The last thing he heard before Gina disappearing was her laugh.

Gina was taking in everything in the house. When she closed her eyes she could hear the heartbeat of her Pops downstairs. She realized this was going to get really weird really fast. It didn't matter though. She was going to leave before seeing him anyways. Looking into the water she could still see her own reflection and touched her teeth with a fascination. There was a noise and turning around Gina saw her Pops and froze. Her senses weren't as in tune as she thought.

He was so tiny. Gina knew a grown man with muscle earned from keeping up with wolves over the years. This kid was lanky, smelled like some weird body wash and had way too much gel in his hair. Still it was her dad and before she knew what she was doing Gina went forward to hug him. Unfortunately she wasn't good at reigning in her wolf and before she knew it she picked him up off the floor. She was shorter but that didn't matter, it felt good to be near pack.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but why are you in my room?" Stile's muffled voice came through. He was surprised but not scared. Gina could smell his hormones and sweat. Werewolf senses gave her a different reading than magic senses but that didn't excuse her behavior. Gina scolded herself a little bit and straightened up. This was no time to be acting like Daniel. Her mind was still hers and it was time to act like it.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to being like my brother. I still have some of his habits." She tried to explain but it all came out a little but faster than she had intended. Was it always like this for Danny?

"What. The. Fuck?" Stiles looked worried not but not scared. Gina had a weird pride that her dad wasn't scared of her.

"I know Danny talked to you about seeing our family, we lose them later on and we need to see them now. That's why we switched places," Gina blurted.

"Ok so did you throw the whole don't change the timeline thing out the window? Because I'm sure like ten people have already said that including people from your side," Stiles gaped at her. "How did that even happen in the first place? Deaton's looking for all this magic crap and you were able to come through?" Stiles was trying to work this out. Gina had to back pedal or else this was going to get even messier.

"Let me start over. We switched because it's a twin thing. I get us close enough and then we switch back and Danny gets his turn to see our-to see them. I'll bring him right back but this is our only chance. I'm not messing with your plan it's more of a detour."

"Do I even what to know the details?" asked Stiles shaking his head.

"No probably not," Gina gave him a small smile tilting her head.

"Okay" sighed Stiles. Gina could tell that he didn't want to say yes. he recognized this look. It was the looks gramps would give before they all took off to fight some creature and couldn't stop it. Gina wanted to laugh but it was hard to see her dad this way. He was older and younger all at the same time and it was all her fault. Instead she surged forward again to hug him. Stupid werewolf need to comfort but still she had to admit it was nice. She kissed him on the cheek and ran before he could do anything else. He called for her to wait but it was too late.

Gina leaped out the window and ran. She ran and felt pure bliss as she took in the smells of the forest. She shifted and wanted to feel the dirt. She stopped and ran her hands through the cool earth. Wolfing out didn't happen unless she switched with her brother which was not very often. It hurt too much for both of them when they changed back and felt the other half of themselves missing. Gina had forgotten this high that came from getting back to her wolf. She was born not turned but people often forgot. Hell even she felt like she forgot sometimes. This meant she had grown up with mainly emissary training. Sure she had paid attention to the wolf training and probably knew more about wolves than Danny in theory but she never had any practice. All text book and no application meant that Gina couldn't spot the traps as she kept running too caught up in the rush. Before she knew it Gina was strung upside down and hanging from a tree.

"Are you kidding me?" Gina huffed.

"No and you little wolf are further than you should be," came a familiar voice.

"Argent," Gina said trying to locate the hunter. Chris walked out and tilted his head as if trying to measure her up. Gina's wolf didn't like the challenge.

"How do you know me?" he asked. Gina chuckled at how surreal this was. Now she knew what Danny had been putting up with for the past few days.

"Who doesn't remember the great family of hunters," Gina said. She had to remember to dial her wolf back. He challenged her and her competitive nature combined with these old senses were causing her to be more aggressive. An emissary didn't have the luxury but wolves did. Danny probably would have handled this differently but he was more like Pops and Uncle Scott where Gina was more like Dad and Argent.

"Then you know that we don't like strange wolves on our land," Chris snapped. Gina saw this a as a test. It was just like when she had first started her training. Argent took an interest in her because in his eyes she wasn't really a wolf. He always said she needed to know how to protect herself. This was just another practice interrogation for her and Gina wouldn't back down. Time to use all the skills he taught her. It was weird, here she was before him as the thing that he promised to save her from.

"I haven't hurt anyone I'm just looking for my pack. Maybe you can even point me in the right direction. Hernandez, supposed to be not far from here," Gina softened her eyes and tried to plead. See how close she could bring him in and attack she remembered.

"Hernandez is south you're heading the wrong way," Chris said. Gina could tell he was evaluating her, testing her story. In a weird way they were both trying to test each other.

"Got confused" Gina was on a roll now. "By the scent of another pack, figured I could go through but I see how wrong I was now." Gina gestured to her restraints "please accept my apologies," she finished.

"You know in my experience the reason wolves like you talk so smoothly is to get out of something," Chris said. Gina resisted the urge to make a comment about Peter.

"In case you didn't notice I am trying to get out of chains here. Oh and the wolfsbane in the cuffs nice touch. It's not as…barbaric as some of the other traps I've seen," Gina said. She heard different footsteps and a weird smell. It was a mix of Argent and something else that Gina couldn't place. She tried to turn but was held in place.

"Dad we should call the others, they need to know what's happening on pack land," Allison came into view. What the hell? Ignore her just try to get away Gina thought.

"Pack land? Interesting. Look just let me down and you don't have to see me again," Gina said still looking at Chris.

"And if I don't let you down?" Chris asked.

"Then you still won't see me," Gina's grin showed off her canines and her eyes fpashed. Part of her training had used to be learning how to break out of traps. This was a little different but the mechanics were the same. Gina used a trick that he taught her years ago and twisted the cuffs in a way that hit a special pin, the only flaw in them that you only found if you were looking. Gina chucked the cuffs at Allison to distract them and took off. She wasn't fast enough though and an arrow went through her shoulder. She snapped it and left the tip in and ran for all she could. She ran longer than she thought possible until collapsing in the edge of another forest. Danny's going to kill me she thought before passing out.

* * *

Daniel felt weird like they usually did when they switched. His inability to sense everything through smell and hearing was frightening. Everything was so quiet and still it made him feel weird. He immediately felt an absence where his wolf should be. Daniel took a deep breath and let all the magic in. He was hit with this rush and he could see again. It wasn't like with his wolf where everything was a smell or a feeling. Emotions were colors and colors were sounds. Time left echos and light could be touched and molded. Damn he really did forget how cool this was.

He wondered if he should hide out or face his parents. He decided it would be easier to just face them. Daniel walked into his Pops study and knocked. It was weird to see his Pops jump up and hug him. Especially when he had been spending so much time with younger Stiles. This was his less flaily more strict Pops and Daniel had missed him.

"Oh you're not you" Stiles said pulling away. He looked Daniel up and down to make sure that he was ok. Daniel wasn't surprised that he had noticed so quickly. Gina was good but no one could fool her own teacher.

"Yeah I know we shouldn't have," Daniel prepared himself for a lecture.

"No you shouldn't have this isn't ok. You could be switched or anything could happen to your sister." Stiles was patting him down to check for any wounds.

"I'm sorry dad but I've missed you. The real you. I needed to come back home for a bit," Daniel explained. It wasn't a lie and it would save Pops from what they were doing. He didn't want to hurt him like that.

"Miss you too like crazy kiddo," Stiles pulled him in for another hug.

"Where is everyone?" Daniel asked. It was eerily quiet even for the study. There was always a buzz of sound. His magic let him feel the anxiety and worry that had occurred here.

"You're sister didn't tell you when you switched?" Stiles asked noticing his discomfort. "We think there might still be some pack members left over from the turned pack," Stiles explained.

"What the hell? I thought we were done with that fighting," Daniel jumped up. A gust of wind blew through the study. Daniel realized that he caused it and looked at his hands. They weren't claws but at least with magic he could help in some way. "I need to go be with the pack I need to help," he tried to leave but Stiles grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to sit down. It was weird that he no longer had the power to fight his Pop. Sure he could probably use magic but that was a muscle he hadn't stretched for years. He was as close to human as he could be and that thought scared him.

"Calm down. They're all searching not fighting. They realized that there were one or two stragglers out there. It's definitely something we can handle _and_ they were messengers not fighters," Stiles said.

"And that makes it any easier to let them go out there? When all you've been doing here is surrounding yourself with books." After the words left his mouth Daniel instantly regretted it. His wolf made him angry but magic made him frantic. "I'm so sorry dad but I just mean that we should be helping the pack." Daniel bowed his head to his superior, a habit from his training with his dad. The grip around him was weaker.

"I'm researching for them to make sure there aren't any hunters out there they might run into. We don't need this getting bigger so I'm trying to stop it before it starts again. The pack can handle it. I trust them just like you should be able to. Your dad wanted me to only research time traveling spells but I convinced him to trust your sister. We trust pack," Stiles was stern but Daniel could hear the forgiveness in is voice.

"He's going to kill me" Daniel said after a while.

"He'll be happy you two are safe but in case anything happens we need back up plan. Grab a seat kiddo you're going to be helping me out," Stiles gestured to a huge stack of books. Daniel had to suppress a groan instead laughing as he realized something.

"It'll be weird to see you sit still for once. Well I mean after the past you," Daniel added quickly.

"Ha yeah, you went back pretty far, probably farther than your dad and I being together," Stiles mused.

"That was weird and not going to lie you threatened each other a lot," Daniel said and was surprised when Stiles smiled. God his parents were weird.

"We were and probably still are the weirdest couple Beacon Hills has even produced," Stiles laughed. Yup his dads were crazy. Something was bugging him though.

"This might be a question for Dad but do you know why I was getting weird smells off of everyone?" Daniel asked. "Like everyone had a weird scents even though it was pack they got shuffled around pretty fast."

"What can I say" Stiles shrugged. "We were kids and we didn't grow up like you or at least most of us didn't. We had the time to date and try for a little bit to act like we were normal. Pack changed around a lot yeah but it was just dumb teenage stuff something I wish you and your sister had more of," Stiles finished. Daniel heard what he didn't say though. If things were a little more normal then Gina wouldn't have cast that spell in the first place. He felt his dad wanting to say thing but tried to ignore it.

"You did fine Pop better than fine," Daniel said looking up at him. Damn it he'd seen this before in the past with young Stiles and the Sheriff. Guess he really was his father's son. He smiled to himself and they set into the familiar pattern of research.

* * *

Notes: Sorry this took me so long. I wanted to get this up last week but I ran into some uploading problems and was also doing gishwhes. Let me know if there are too many mistakes since I'm finally getting this up and it's almost midnight. I'm leaving to study abroad at the end of the month so I may deviate in uploading. I'm still going to try and keep to my schedule as much as I can. Also I am planning on talking about their first switch but that will be in another work I'm planning. I know this was a twin heavy chapter but I do want to swing this back over to the rest of the pack again. I miss writing Derek weirdly enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?" Derek's tone was deadly but his expression was downright murderous.

"I lost him, her, them," Stiles explained trying to understand the situation himself.

"What does that even mean?" Derek asked in frustration. They had already been through the story but Stiles let out a sigh ready to explain it again.

"I don't know they like voodoo'd and switched somehow. She said they wanted to see someone they couldn't in the future," Stiles started to trail off. He wasn't sorry and Derek knew it. Besides it wasn't like Stiles could have done anything to stop her anyway. Derek still wanted to be angry at someone though and he knew Stiles would put up with him.

"You're an idiot and we need to go after them. Can go you do research on how this is even possible?" Derek finished before Stiles could protest. Derek knew he was being harsh but they needed to fix this soon.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Stiles asked. "I have no information and I'm pretty sure that I can't just look up in the bestiary: magical wolf twin powers, so tell me where do I even start?" Stiles started to gesture wildly toward the end. Derek countered with a glare until Stiles could put it together. The answer was obvious and he saw it on Stiles features when he realized where he needed to go. "Aw come on no way, no way I'm talking to the murder twins," Stiles gaped at him. Derek never liked the names given to the twins, he didn't like to remember how they earned it.

"At least not on your own they'd take you out without even trying," Isaac said from across the room. Damn Derek forgot he was there and felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him out. Stiles just got him so worked up. Besides it wasn't just the fact that Stiles lost a person. Sure Derek was angry because he let Daniel lie to them, and whoever that girl really was could be anywhere. To be honest though he was more pissed that Stiles was alone with that wolf. Anything could have happened to him and none of them would have known about it until it was too late. He shook that thought from his head feeling weird that it came to him in the first palace.

"Take Scott with you then," Derek ordered. "It's the best move we have before getting them back."

"And what are you doing then oh great alpha?" Stiles asked getting right in Derek's face.

"I'm going to track down the actual time traveler you just lost," Derek answered plainly. He was trying not to shove Stiles against anything, it was tempting but he knew he'd get that look from Issac that he didn't want to deal with.

"Fine," grumbled Stiles.

Derek knew that this wasn't over but for now Stiles would do what he said. Stiles turned and Derek started searching. It wasn't too hard to follow the scent north. It was a female wolf but the scent was off. Derek scrunched his nose. She smelled worse than Daniel did when he showed up. Well how the fuck did that happen. He saw that it lead through the Argent's territory. If they were lucky Chris got a hold of her. Of course they were never that fortunate though. Derek could tell that she was hurt and her smell lead to the northern pack. They didn't have much contact but they weren't particularly aggressive either. Derek figured that his chances of getting her back would be better if he actually looked like an Alpha. He turned back to pick up the Camaro.

* * *

Gina woke up in an unfamiliar house. Swallowing hard she quickly checked to make sure that the flask was still on her. It wasn't there. She looked around trying to take in her surroundings. It was a small bedroom with a bathroom in the corner but there steps leading up in the corner of the room. Gina walked up slowly and when she opened the door was hit by a bright light. What time is it she wondered? Hesitantly walking up the steps she realized she was going from the basement to a kitchen.

"And here I thought you were dead," came a voice. Gina spun around and half shifted causing the other person to shift as well. They looked at each other golden eyes and claws out ready to advance when they were interrupted.

"Calm down both of you!" came a second voice.

"Sorry," said Gina not quite under control but still trying to calm down. What would Argent do? Be friendly, assess the risk, get close, and attack. "I was just looking for the Hernandez pack."

"You found us," said the first boy still shifted. It seemed like he was going to give her trouble.

"And everything's ok?" Gina asked a little too forcefully. She needed to make sure that this pack was still safe.

"Yeah why wouldn't there be?" said the boy sneering. This guy was really getting on Gina's nerves.

"We had some trouble with a rival pack on our territory and wanted to make sure that you were ok," Gina countered.

"And that arrow we took out of your shoulder?" This was the second man again. He was older and seemed to be in charge.

"Shot by hunters actually," said Gina as they both gave shared a look.

"Thought you had some kind of pact with them," the first practically spat. The older man held up his hand to silence him. He definitely had more pull than he was letting on if the sudden silence was anything to go by.

"Why would you come way out here?" he asked.

"We're trying to branch out," Gina said carefully. "I was one sent here when I ran into some unexpected hunters." She was careful to only stretch the true and not fully lie. It was easy because part of her work before had been dealing with other packs. This was the same thing she said to herself just with an added layer of pack negotiations to deal with. This is what Gina had been training for.

"If that's true it makes me wonder how you made it in the first place," the boy crossed his arms.

"Hunters chase you, shoot you and you end up with all kinds of motivation," the older wolf answered for her. Nothing Gina had said was a straight out lie so they didn't have any reason to distrust her. Maybe this one starting to believe her.

"Fine," said the boy but didn't look happy.

"Good, we really just wanted to make sure you were ok and safe," Gina said this with so much passion they had to believe her. She had journeyed so far for this they _had_ to believe her.

"And your name again," The older man asked.

"Hale….Claudia Hale," Gina said. It was a variation of her name, her middle name at least.

"Didn't know there were many of you actually Hales left," said the older wolf softening a bit.

"We build and grow," said Gina feeling proud to be able to use the motto the pack used when they needed inspiration.

"And apparently expand out," said the boy with a scrutinizing glare but Gina already knew she was in. She smelled less hostility and let herself finally relax a bit.

"Like we said just doing what we can," Gina responded. "I didn't catch your names."

"Doug," said the younger one.

"Joseph," the older man nodded. The realization hit that this was the alpha Gina was looking for. Instead of gaping she lowered her head in a show of respect for the alpha.

"So you've warned us and checked up on us. I don't see a reason for you to stay then," said Doug getting a warning look from Joseph.

"I have but if I may without being too much of a burden stay the night? My alpha should be by in the morning," said Gina with confidence. There was no way to know that Derek was actually on the way but if she knew her dad he was coming.

"Any reason that you can't leave now?" Doug asked. At first Gina thought he was hostile because she was an unknown wolf but maybe he was just like that all the time. Dick.

"I did get shot in case you forgot" Gina allowed herself to snap back. "The wolfsbane slows healing and I don't want to run into hunters again. Normally I wouldn't ask but Alpha Hale would appreciate it," Gina felt a little bad for throwing out the Hale name but she knew it would spark interest.

"Alpha Hale? Talia's brother finally stepped up?" Joe leaned forward. Gina had to bite her tongue because Peter as her Alpha was laughable.

"Her son actually but in just as good hands, he's new but there have always been strong Alphas in out pack," Gina said trying not to sound too smug.

"You speak like you're trying to sell him," Doug said.

"You speak like an emissary," Joe interrupted.

"Our pack is still young we've all had to learn to take on different roles," shrugged Gina.

"I see," Joe took a moment looking thoughtful. "Would you do us a favor then speak to my pack tonight? We've been established for a while and I think it might help them. It seems like you've been through a lot and we've become way too comfortable here," Joe said. Gina felt the Alpha command in his words but even if it hadn't been there she would have been nervous. She was going to see the pack. She was going to see their parents.

"Of course Alpha Hernandez, would you mind me washing up first?" Gina asked hesitantly. It seemed safe and she would be gone in the morning. "I'd like some of my items back, no weapons of course but I'd feel more at ease," said Gina hoping that she wasn't pushing her luck.

"You're free to use the room downstairs and we'll be sure to return your items," nodded Joseph. "You can eat with us to meet everyone."

"It'd be an pleasure to do that Alpha," said Gina as respectfully as she could. Gina took a shower and took care to not let the water touch her shoulder. They dressed it decently. After coming out of the bathroom she realized they returned the flask on the bed next to a pile of clean clothes. She poured it into a small bowl she found in the bathroom and waited.

"You're going to flip big brother," Gina said smiling as Daniel's image appeared.

* * *

"Ok fess up," said Stiles as he leaned toward a locker.

"What do you want Stiles?" Ethan questioned him flatly. Stiles had cornered it him after school with a little help from Lydia who was off talking to Aiden.

"I need to ask you about certain things," Stiles started but Ethan looked at him like he was crazy "wolf kind of changes," he clarified but that seemed to only add to the confusion.

"If this is sex stuff please just go to Scott," Ethan said finally

"No, what? That's not what this is about. I mean it's only something that I can only talk to you about," Stiles eased in trying to get him to understand. He didn't know if this weird twin stuff was secret so he didn't exactly know the protocol to ask.

"Then go talk to Danny after you talk to Scott," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Look I know we're not trying to kill you anymore but that doesn't mean we're going to bond over stories," he closed his locker. "Especially if this involves Derek I'm so not talking to you about that."

"What? No, listen dumbass this isn't a sex thing this is a twin thing," Stiles snapped annoyed. Why the hell did he bring Derek up? "And before you take _that_ and twist it around to make it weird I need to know if your super duper twin trick is specific to you guys or if other twin wolves can do it to." Stiles took a breath after he got it all out.

"Why should I tell you?" Ethan asked slowly.

"Because we need your help ok, there's another set of wolf twins running around that can actually switch places," Stiles said Ethan suddenly seemed way more interested than a second ago. Stiles was just happy that that Ethan was finally listening to him. "Like think the opposite of what you do."

"Wait, what? You need to explain to me exactly what they do," Ethan looked freaked now. Whoa this may have been more than Stiles thought. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"You want learn from them because you don't have much of a clue either," Stiles started putting it together. The twins may have been their starting point but didn't know much beyond their own abilities. "If we let you talk to them you need to tell me as much as you know."

"Fine," Ethan looked worried but curious. "Look before Deucalion found us he's found other twins who could be in each other's heads-"

"Actual twin telepathy?" Stiles cut him off.

"And it didn't matter how far apart they were so it was useful in the pack," Ethan explained.

"This is a brother and a sister, one wolf and one magic user," Stiles said.

"I've never heard of born twins that weren't both able to turn. I didn't even know that was possible. In siblings yeah but never in twins. It's been all or nothing," Ethan looked really freaked out now. It was making Stiles feel uneasy too.

"None of us knew it was possible until they showed up. But I need to know if you think if they can switch is a real thing and they're not just trying to trick us," Stiles said. More specifically he needed to know that Daniel wasn't tricking them.

"Definitely, especially if magic is thrown in" Ethan said. "Why don't you ask Deaton?" he asked.

"Because he's getting stuff for a spell to send them back to the future," said Stiles as if it were obvious. "They escaped then they swapped. We think they're talking to dead people," Stiles realized after that his explanation was probably making things worse. "You know what it's a long story," said Stiles. He tried to walk away.

"No way Stilinski this is big even for us and a chance to talk to twins that could be like us oh no we want it," said Ethan.

* * *

Notes: First let me thank everyone who's hanging in there with this fic. I didn't think it would be this long. Second apologies for everyone being a jerk in this chapter. As usual I'm posting this super late so please let me know if there are any mistakes I should fix


	7. Chapter 7

"We finally made it big brother are you ready for this?" Gina held her breath waiting for Daniel to back out. They had switched a few times before. They'd only tried to do this once though. Instead of joining together like twins that used to be in the pack, Gina and Daniel could both share a body and leave the other behind. Gina was nervous but this wasn't her magic. This was them working as a team. Instead of the previous sensation of switching, there was a pulling sensation as if everything was being torn away. Even the ground seemed to be tugged out from under her. When it was finished Gina and Danny had shared consciousness. It was odd at first as Gina tried to figure out how to move again. Daniel was in her? Or was she in Danny?

_Let's see if this doesn't fuck us up in years to come_ thought Daniel. He was feeling his was around while trying not to be too intrusive. Gina was thankful for that.

_Please we're been messed up for years before this _replied Gina. She was trying to act like this wasn't a big deal but Daniel could tell that she was pleased that this worked.

_Have a heart you said that you met the alpha already you know that was our grandfather right? _asked Daniel even though he knew the answer. He felt her wince a bit and immediately regretted calling implying she was cold. Gina had put up with too many people calling her emotionless. She worked hard like their dad and that tended to alienate people. Sure she could work a room if she needed to but that wasn't who Gina was and a lot of people held that against her.

_I needed to get out of that situation _replied Gina defensively. _Now at least when we need anything it'll be easier. They let their defense down _she finished.

Y_ou've been spending too much time with Aunt Lydia _replied Daniel. _Besides you don't shift enough, maybe you could fight them if you needed to normally but as a wolf-_

_I can still fight I was still trained like you _Gina cut him off. _Besides you've spent too much time missing our parents for us not to be here_.

_And you haven't? _Daniel was right. They had both always been curious but there had been no way to get answers in their own time. _Besides we have parents. I know you want to see them more than I do._ There was a pause._ We have parents. _Daniel emphasized.

_Enough! _Gina silenced him. _We are going out there to find out more about ourselves._ _We're learning about our real pack. _Daniel tried to reply but was quickly cut off as Gina shut him out.

Gina walked out bracing herself. This was it. Daniel would be quiet and she would learn more about who they would have been. Dinner was nice but it was all very formal. It was easy to see that they were under tight control of this Alpha. The Alpha himself was at the head of the table.

"Alpha Hernandez thank you for welcoming me into your home," Gina nodded as she sat next to someone who smelled like mistletoe. It put her on edge but if the rest of the pack felt it was odd they didn't show it. The thin girl barely gave any acknowledgement when Gina went to shake her hand. Maybe this was just the pack not responding well to an outsider. Gina couldn't blame them, she reasoned to herself.

"Always on duty I see," Joe said as he leaned closer to Doug on his right hand side. "See that is how you all should act not just the emissary." Doug just gave Gina a dirty look. She held a blank face and tried to remain calm knowing that the rest of the pack would file in and she would get to see her parents. A couple filled that would have been an aunt or uncle judging by the age. Single wolves who were probably cousins filled in individual seats. Any other time and this would have been amazing to see her own pack. _We have a pack. _Daniel thought trying to get her angry but they both knew he was getting excited. These people even looked like the twins. This is where they came from. All the seats started to fill and Gina began to worry. They should be here.

"Would you like to say something for our guest?" Joe tuned to Doug. No, wait that didn't make sense to Gina. "You're going to replace me son you need to be able to talk to your pack," he said sternly.

"Oh so she's counted as pack now," a beta murmured. She was glaring at the girl sitting next to Gina. _Ok so not pack_ Daniel interjected. Gina wanted to quiet him down but this was getting interesting. Pack dynamic was always interesting to her. _I wonder why_ Daniel added as she shushed him.

"She's pack," Doug said fiercely his eyes changing.

"You can't pick and choose when you want to be Alpha," Gina said sharply. She knew it wasn't her place but it needed to be done. She winced though for speaking out of turn hoping that the Alpha wouldn't give her crap for that.

"You shouldn't even be here," the girl whipped around to look at Gina. It was in that face that Gina recognized her own frown. _Oh shit_ Daniel thought and for once Gina could only agree as all the pieces clicked into place. _These losers are our parents_ Daniel supplied as Gina tried to steady herself. _Go back to being an emissary they're just another pack_ Daniel ordered. Gina took a breath remembered her training and slowly started to calm down. Not that they pack noticed. They were still too wrapped up in their own drama.

"You are still not officially part of this pack even if we are merging," the alpha said firmly. "Don't presume to speak for the rest of us and you," he rounded on his son. "Need to listen this is the reason that I brought an actual emissary in. You need to toughen up you need to be more than you are Doug. Be the alpha." Joseph finished strongly.

"I don't want it. I don't want any of it. Neither of us do. We're going to leave you one day old man and when that day comes you're going to be wishing you trained Maria to be the Alpha." Doug said fiercely. A beta sitting down the table stiffened. Gina presumed that it would be Maria. This was too much. She didn't want to see them like this. Not this mess of a pack that she could run better. No wait she didn't want to lead. That was Danny trying to break his way out. To yell at these people. Gina felt a twinge of at the thought of _these people _they were supposed to be family. As familiar as the pack she had back home. Gina started to hear Daniel's voice stronger as the fight continued.

_I'll try not to say I told you so _said Daniel.

_Don't _threatened Gina.

_Don't what? We both figured it out a long time ago they were just some punk kids who wanted to leave. You knew that and tried to convince yourself otherwise. _Daniel was trying to keep his anger at bay but it wasn't working. He was angrier at their parents than anything but he was taking it out on George.

_I'm sorry ok _Gina said _I was tired of seeing the regret on our dad's faces._

_What? _Daniel asked. This was not the way he thought this conversation was going to go.

_Wolves can sense and smell but I hear and see differently than you do. _Gina tried to explain that this wasn't just about her getting closure it was about their dads too. _I feel the regret that they never got time with their families. When we came along we brought so many issues Danny. They would have had different lives and packs. We owed it to them to be able to see our families because they'll never get the chance._ It was a breaking point and they both knew it years of training and bottling up any doubts of pack had led up to this. They had always been grateful to their dad for taking them in. Never openly questioning like Gina was now.

_Don't you dare even think they regretted us we're pack not these random people that you wanted to get validation from _said Daniel fiercely.

_You're a wolf of course you'd say that _Gina said darkly. Meanwhile more bickering at the kitchen table. She had to control her shift from the anger but Daniel helped her anchor herself.

_Hate to break it to you sis but you're not human either and you have way too much dad in you to ever be anything other than pack _Daniel said. It was a while before either of them spoke.

_I'm sorry _Gina came through softly.

_Don't be we wouldn't be Hale's if we weren't as fucked up as possible _said Daniel. Gina could hear the smile in his voice. She had to agree. Looking at the continued fighting in the pack, she couldn't help but think that it also came from their genes.

_Dad would kill you if he heard you say that _Gina said smiling back.

_Yeah but we all know it's true _said Daniel _listen when you tune back in to these people. You can leave. There's no obligation here, _Daniel reassured her.

_Yeah thanks plus I still need to see our dad, our real dad. _Gina felt good about everything. She was ready to move leave and opened her mouth to excuse herself when she got dizzy and passed out.

* * *

Derek got to the Hernandez pack late at night. Pulling up he already knew something was wrong he could sense the tension surrounding the house.

"Alpha Hale we have your beta" someone said walking up. She was young and didn't smell like the rest of the pack here. It felt strange to Derek but he needed information more than anything else right now.

"What happened?" Derek asked playing along.

"We think it was the arrow we pulled out of her shoulder," a new beta walked up and explained. The first girl gave her a dirty look but walked off when the beta met her challenging gaze.

"When did she get shot?" Now Derek was getting confused how did so much happen when it came to these two. The arrow had to have been Allison but when did that even happen? Derek should have at least gotten an update from Scott. He checked his pockets and realized that he didn't have his phone. Oh.

"Just before arriving. I'm Maria. I cleaned her wounds when she came it but I couldn't smell anything wrong with the them," she finished. Damn it Argent. Derek was going to have to talk to him about dipping their bullets and arrows in wolfsbane.

"Do you have wolfsbane?" Derek asked. Maria looked surprised but nodded.

"Yes but we don't know what kind they used on her," Maria replied seeming to catch on.

"I know what these hunters use. Show me your supply and I can help," Derek explained.

"If you're having hunter problems we'd be happy to-"

"No thank you. We can handle our own this was a misunderstanding" Derek said. Maria raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. As he walked though he saw that the betas were all staring at him. When he started to get closer Derek could smell Gina mixed with the wolfsane. It was starting to smell like death. Luckily they had a good supply and Derek was able to identify it quickly.

"Someone needs to help me hold her down," he said looking up for anyone to help.

"Here," Maria walked over and pinned down Gina. Derek was wondering where the alpha was and it must have shown on his face.

"Our alpha is dealing with some pack issues. I'm sorry," Maria looked him in the eye and tightened her grip. There was definitely something going on here. Derek would check it out later but for now they had their own problems to deal with. He pressed in the wolfsbane in the wound and lit it. Gina yelled and shifted, struggling to get free but they held her down tightly. After she passed out and lay on the table. It smelt like burnt flesh but the wound would heal in time. He lifted her and turned to the beta.

"She's coming back home. Thank you for your help but we can take it from here," Derek said as respectfully as he could.

"Let us know if you need anything, Claudia too. She's a good kid" said Maria. "Put our alpha and his son in their place."

Seriously this kid was gone for a few hours and already took another name and challenged an alpha. Then it hit Derek what Maria had said.

"Claudia?" he asked.

"Claudia Hale. She told us who she was and that you've rebuilt after the fire and I'm impressed by everything she's been through. You guys seem like fighters. I know my alpha was impressed too. He said we'll take a trip down soon to see your pack," Maria said. In that moment Derek was glad he was so used to controlling his emotions. He couldn't think about what Maria had just said, what it really meant. Instead of lingering on it he thanked Maria assuring them that a visit to bring the packs together would be welcome.

The whole drive home, he tried to keep his mind off it. Claudia Hale. How was that even possible? Derek tried to explain it away in his mind. As soon as he laid her down on the couch he could see a little bit of Cora in her face. It hurt his chest more than he thought. She started to toss a bit and his wolf couldn't help but lean down to comfort her.

"It's ok you're home pup" he said kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Lots of Notes:

I'm so sorry this is so late! I promise that I have been writing so there is more it'll just take me a while to actually get it posted. Encouragement would be loved if any of you were in the mood. I know this feels a little off or maybe it's just me being stuck on it for so long. Anyways I'm excited for the next chapter in which everything starts coming to a head and hopefully it'll be up faster!Let me know about mistakes I kind of just wanted to finally get this up.

(If anyone cares it's taken me a while because I'm now studying in Oxford! Anyone want to talk FF? We'll do tea)


End file.
